Where this led us
by TheKleptomancer
Summary: Written to express the aftermath of Maid Sama. Misaki finds herself in an unexpected, negative situation when Usui starts ignoring her. Not aware of his true intentions, she assumes the worst thing that could happen to her, a girl with iron-hard self confidence - Heartbreak. Can Usui somehow clear this misunderstanding? Or will their relationship be over even before it started?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello guys, this is my first Maid Sama fan fiction. If y'all don't know about maid Sama then you can watch the episodes. They are available easily on websites like YouTube. This fan-fiction is based on the happenings that occur after the main 26 episodes. Please read it and review, give me your suggestions and ideas so that I can work on improving this. I do not own the picture and neither do I own the characters. Here goes-_**

It should have been another average day in Misaki's life. Except, it wasn't. As soon as she woke up, memories of the day before came flooding back to her mind.

'Usui' She muttered quietly as she touched her lips softly. The fact that they were swollen was a fond reminder of the bizarre happenings of yesterday. Her cheeks involuntarily filled up with color and she silently cursed herself.

She had told him everything, she had become completely vulnerable in front of him, all it would take was a simple refusal and all the respect and position she had built up in all these years would have shattered. Gosh!!! That was how it had all started, her scolding him for turning down a girl's feelings. And it could have ended ended by him rejecting her feelings and all would have been lost for her.

But it hadn't happened that way. He had embraced her passion with loving arms, making her feel like she was on cloud nine. That must mean he felt something for her which was of a similar nature.

She sighed but then cursed herself again. He really was doing strange things to her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't deny the excitement and deliriousness she felt at the thought of meeting him at school.

She quickly shook her head and then got out of bed to get ready for school.

\--line break--

After eating a piece of bread, which was expired, Ayuzawa left for school. She would usually walk but today she was late because her sister, Suzana insisted that she went over the different prizes of the week so that she could tell her if she wanted anything for herself (or Usui). As usual Misaki's face had lit up like a Christmas display at the blonde's name.

As she boarded the metro train she opened up her notes to start revising for the examination she had that day. Again, as she was with Usui, she had not been able to study. Mitochondria, Plastids, Dark reaction, Krebs cycle, she was going through here Biology concepts when she looked up to see that an old woman had boarded the train. Being the kind and respectful girl she was, she immediately sacrificed her seat. When the train started moving all of a sudden, Ayuzawa almost lost her balance but caught the pillar just in time. She told herself she could do it. There was only one stop left anyway. The train had stopped by then and Misaki relaxed her stance and continued to read her textbook. A few people came in and a few people left.

This time when the train jerked and started moving on it's tracks, Misaki was so caught up in her work that she didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. She instantaneously fell backwards, but before she could get hurt, she was caught and steadied. She froze in shock, not believing her luck, she had been expecting an embarrassing fall and a massive headache. But then she realized she was still in the embrace of a stranger, she reluctantly pulled away from the touch that felt so familiar, only to notice that her book had toppled down during her almost-fall.

She bent down to pick it up and just as she stood back up, the metro doors opened.

She turned around to thank the person who had broken her fall, the thought of someone familiar being there constantly nagging her mind but no one stood there.

Ayuzawa was baffled.

When suddenly it struck her, the familiar touch, her intuition and the lightning speed. Only one person she knew could move _that_ fast.

She whipped her head in the direction of the exits, and spotted a glimpse of blonde hair, which shortly dissapeared behind the staircase. Misaki, however was only able to squeeze past the crowd long after the train had left.

By the time she got down the stairs, the blonde was no where in sight. Little did she know he was standing next to the vending machine right behind her, as quiet as a cat ready to pounce on it's prey.

Misaki stomped her foot in frustration as she was never able to understand how Usui moved so swiftly.

After she had left, Usui let out a hearty chuckle and went to school right after her, satisfied by the fact that the initial stage of his plan had worked out successfully.

 ** _The end._**

 ** _Just kidding guys! Yeah, my friends tell me I have a lame sense of humour. So, how did you like it?_**

 ** _What do you think is Usui's plan? How will it effect Ayuzawa? I have all the answers you could ever need. And I will exchange them with you. Barter system, you guys know about it? Anyway I promise I will supply all the answers in exchange of one thing, and NO, that one thing is not reviews. All I want is that y'all read this fan fiction diligently._**

 ** _Hold up!!! There's a catch. I will only publish the next chapter if you like the previous one. Yes, you read that right. And the only way to tell me you like the chapter is by..._**

 ** _REVIEWING!!!!_**

 ** _I bet you didn't see that one coming! At least I'm not placing downright demands for reviews right?_**

 ** _Ok, I was kidding again. But guys, we authors live for reviews. The first thing I do when I get home from school is check the reviews in my fan fiction ( I don't even take my shoes off!)_**

 ** _So please, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter._**

 ** _Regards_**

 ** _TheKleptomaniac_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Now you guys know that I stick to my words._** ** _I read your reviews and frankly, thank you for reviewing. (If you're an author you know what reviews mean.) Here's the second chapter. And it will take a bit longer to get answers to your questions. Sorry, but I can't publish all the chapters at once. Can I, now?_**

As soon as she got to school, Ayuzawa was greeted by the sight of Sakura and Shizuko chatting about yesterday's festival.

"Misaki!" Sakura said in a perky voice. "Where were were you yesterday? We never saw you after the beginning of the festival."

"Ummm I..." Misaki left the sentence hanging as she couldn't possibly lie to two of her best friends but then she didn't want to tell them the truth either. "I got caught up with...eh!" Misaki stopped as soon as she saw Usui walk through the frontiers of the school. "I knew it. " she huffed angrily And then grumbled oh an almost incoherent "Usui Takumi."

Despite the fact that she had feelings for him, she hated the way he acted around her, dropping out of nowhere, annoying her deliberately and teasing her for something she had no control over.(Her feelings) And the worst thing was that he never seemed to lack perfection, which made her feel like a complete a dolt.

"Huh! Usui-kun was there at the fair too? And you were with him?" asked Shizuko who had heard only Usui's name. "How sweet." gushed Sakura.

"No!" Ayuzawa said abruptly, giving her facade away. "I...I never a-actually said that I was with... Usui." Even after being a dozen meters away Usui's ears perked up at the sound of his name, she could sense it. Her composure immediately tensed up, but Usui didn't even lift his head up to look at her, he walked away normally in the direction of his first class as if yesterday had never happened.

Misaki's face might as well have had the word the word ' _Hurt_ ' etched across it in bold letters, for a second her look completely resembled how she felt. But then her expression became guarded with only a hint of hurt and maybe even confusion.

"Misaki?" Sakura asked as if she was completely oblivious to the tension. "Hello? Earth to Misaki. What are you staring at?"

"It's nothing." Misaki said smoothly, now that Usui was out of the picture. "I have to get back to my duties. The boys here will never change." She said with a sigh. Ayuzawa made her way to one of the entrances of the school building.

-line break-

"You think they're dating?" Sakura asked Shizuko after they were sure that Misaki was out of hearing distance. "Maybe.." Shizuko shrugged, even with all her brains she could not be sure "I think they are but then again... I'm not really sure. But judging by her face when Usui walked right by her... I can't decide." Shizuko let out a slight chuckle.

"Enough!" shouted Sakura with mock seriousness. "They're really cute together. And you have no right to make fun of them"

"OMG!" she added. "I really hope they get together." Sakura had realized her mistake and no longer shipped Misaki with Hinata.

"Me too." said Shizuko. "But then you'll be dancing around like a maniac." Sakura replied by rolling her eyes.

Little did they know a certain blonde was eavesdropping on their conversation.

-line break-

Misaki couldn't stop thinking about Usui even for a single minute. Okay, maybe that's exaggeration but she couldn't figure out why Usui was acting this way.

On a normal day, he would follow her around like a second shadow, picking out the perfect moment to annoy her but today she didn't even catch a glimpse of him. And on top of it all, he was talking with other people. The girls of the school seemed to form bigger clusters than usual around him, which left Ayuzawa wondering why.

At one point she found him with his hands in his pockets, looking down. She walked towards him without a second thought, but unfortunately Kanou bumped into her. She almost snapped at him but stopped herself, nevertheless you could practically see the black aura radiating off her.

Usui, needless to say, had disappeared in this short interval of time. He didn't even come to deliver the school records he had previously begged her to let him write, instead he had sent Yukimura to do so.

By the end of school hours, Ayuzawa was fuming. She had figured out he was purposefully ignoring her. On the outside you could see her raging red face and eyes blazing with bright fire, along with an extremely dangerous aura but on the inside she was really upset. Sure, a part of her was angry with him but she couldn't believe he had neglected her after she had admitted her feelings for him.

Misaki had even come up with a few assumptions, but she dreaded all of them. She was almost sure that a Usui had changed his mind or maybe he had been playing with her all along! He had planned this from the beginning, making her fall for him and then ditching her in the first second he got. Without her knowledge, a tear escaped her eye when she thought about her father and how he had abandoned them.

 **All men were the same.** When would she ever learn to accept this fact? _Men are insensitive creatures who take advantage of you and then leave after obtaining satisfaction._ "Will you ever accept this fact? Or are you too stupid?" Misaki accused herself of repeating the same mistake over and over.

Another tear escaped her eyes. But she wiped both of them away. "No" she thought "I am not stupid and neither am I weak." She continued to walk home, determination flowing in her veins. She too would behave as if nothing happened.

-line break-

At maid latte the chief asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine chief. Thank you" was her curt reply, she even smiled. The chief smiled back and said "No problem Misaki, but if you are not feeling well then you may take the day off."

"No thank you chief. Like I said, I am fine." Misaki turned around to change into her maid attire. "Ohhhhh" the chief said knowingly " I get it you want to serve Usui-kun. How cute!" the chief sighed and started doing her 'Flowers of Moe' dance. Too busy to see that Misaki had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Usui" Theis time the only emotion his name brought was anger." It's nothing like that chief." Misaki _deadpanned_ and walked down the hallway to change, after which she started serving every customer judiciously.

-line break-

"Misaki-chan" Erika shrieked "Usui is here"

 _As if that did not happen everyday._ Misaki rolled her eyes and said "Then go serve him. Do you have spent us to worship him or something?" Erika immediately dashed over to Misaki and started touching her forehead and neck. "Have you got pneumonia or something? Why aren't you blushing and stuttering? Erika asked her like she was asking her why she wasn't breathing.

Misaki in turn **glared** at her. Like, literally glared at a _girl,_ for the first time in her life and said with a ring of presidential authority in her voice "Erika-chan I really have to go and attend a few more tables. You can go talk to Usui or whatever." She babbled, clearly irritated."

"What! You guys broke up?" Erika shouted. Misaki was sure Usui could hear this and was laughing his heart out. "We were never together in the first place." Her voice almost cracked and she cursed herself. Then snapped "Okay! Now can you stop asking me stupid questions? Just go and do your work." Ayuzawa then left the kitchen to attend a few more customers.

 ** _Whew! I finally did it. Y'all probably didn't know this but I type all of this out on a phone and believe me, it is hard work. Well, next chapter comes out after Wednesday. I'm sorry but I have my exam on Tuesday. Till then stay safe, stay happy and continue reading my fanfiction._**

 ** _P.S. I would offer you all personal Usuis if I could but I'm helpless._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guys there will be a lot of sentimental moments in Misaki's case and this might not be exactly what you wanted but I wish to portray the open and somewhat vulnerable side of Misaki. The reason I want to do this is because I felt their relationship in the episodes was shallow and they could be broken easily. Don't worry though, the story will last even after the first phase and please continue reading it..._**

Misaki would never admit it to anyone except maybe god, that she was spying on Erika and Usui from the corner of her eye. She saw how Usui greeted her and smiled at her and how Erika blushed, she saw exactly how their hands brushed together when Erika handed him the menu card and she heard the way Usui spoke to her, it was almost...seductive. She even saw how Erika bent down to whisper something in his ear and how he winked at her as she left to get his food.

Ayuzawa's hands were trembling and her ears were probably red with fury. Yes, it was anger now but she knew she would cry all night. "No" she thought "Never", but no matter how much she tried to deny it, it was true. Usui had hurt her feelings very badly and now the jealousy was literally killing her.

"Give that to me" she snatched the bill from Erika-chan. She needed to talk to Usui right now. She walked, or more appropriately stomped over to Usui's table and slapped it on his table, ready to shout.

But her entire confidence fled when she saw that Usui did not even look at her once, instead he stared at the wall in front of him. On a regular day, his eyes would never leave her, ever.

Ayuzawa felt a small lump in her throat. Usui slowly took out his wallet and placed the money on the table. Ayuzawa felt the lump in her throat get bigger. He didn't talk to her, made no eye contact and didn't even bother handing her the due cash.

Misaki felt invisible. Everything was crystal clear now, first she had thought that he couldn't possibly be so heartless, but now she was sure. Though that didn't make the sadness go away, it only amplified her melancholy feelings.

She picked up the note and walked back to the staff zone to get the lump in her throat was becoming painfully hard and her nose was getting runny.

As soon as she returned to his table with the change, she heard a door slam. She looked up to find him missing, her brain put two and two together and she realized that he had already left.

That did it.

The lump in her throat was unbelievably large and unbearably painful.

"I'm going home Chief!" She managed to get out after choking back her tears, while changing her clothes hastily. She didn't bother using the backside exit, it would only cause her more pain to see that Usui want waiting for her there, She managed to get out of the restaurant before her tears started to flow.

 ** _-line break-_**

Usui Takumi stood there with a fancy polybag, waiting for Misaki to come outside after finishing her duties. He chuckled to himself as he visualized the angry yet adorable expression she would make when he told her that he had been teasing her all day.

If she would say that he had hurt her then he would kiss her, hold her and apologise. He could do all of now that he was her boyfriend. His heart swelled up with pride at the word. Ever since he had first saw her he knew that she was the one, he had fallen hard for her at the very first sight. He had made it his aim to reserve a corner of her heart for himself. Her confession yesterday had unnerved him, no matter how many times he had conjured it in his head, in his words had still brought a colour of pink to his cheeks,her shyness never failed to mesmerise him even if he was expecting it.

He was so restless that he wanted to barge inside right then and pull Misaki close to him. But he would have to wait.

As soon as the door creaked open, Usui sprang out of his relaxed posture and stood there ready to take down any level of violence.

But it was only Erika with trash in her hands, ready to be dumped into the bin next to the door. Usui was surprised, confused and disappointing but nothing showed on his poker face. Erika only noticed him after throwing away the garbage.

"Usui-kun?" She asked him, equally surprised "Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Misaki, of course." He deadpanned.

"But she left long ago!" Erika justified.

"Nani?" Usui asked her, "I've been standing here for a long time, she didn't leave."

"But she isn't inside either, maybe she left from the other door." Erika replied thoughtfully. Usui gave her a curt nod and thanked her. He sprinted out of the alley, worried about Ayuzawa. "Where could Misaki be?" He thought.

 ** _Sorry guys, if you found this short but I'm already burdened with academics and I am also a part of the student council, which means a billion responsibilities._**

 ** _Well, now you finally know what Usui is up to... let's see what he does to make up with Ayuzawa. This is going to be fun because I'm the one who's in charge here. MUAH HA HA HA HA (Feel the evilness of my laugh.) The fate of the couple is entirely in my hands. If I wished so, I could..._**

 ** _Just kidding guys, I am sincere shipper of Takumi and Misaki but still, beware, if you do not write enough reviews then..._**

 ** _You are warned,_**

 ** _TheKleptomaniac_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry. Sorry. And sorry for not updating, I have an excuse but do not want to delay you any more. Please hear me out first though..._**

Ayuzawa _practically_ stumbled here and there on the sidewalk. Her vision was blurry even though freshly formed tears were flowing down her face. She couldn't remember the name of the road she was walking on, let alone the way back to her house. She crossed the street while a dozen sets of horns honked at her. The sound was deafening and left her ears ringing.

She never knew how she got there but she came across a small park. Since she had nowhere to go, she dragged herself further analysis, she realized that this was the same park where she and Usui had went after he had found out about her part time job, the place where they had first acquainted. This was the place where she had told him about her dad.

The thoughts of her dad and Usui together overwhelmed her. Till now, she had been sobbing badly but now her emotions became uncontrollable, she searched for something to support her shaking frame and saw a bench, but when she tried to sit on it she missed it completely due to her challenged vision. She collapsed on the ground, wrapped her arms around her bent knees and buried her head on top of them.

As she cried, the numerous memories of Usui and her flooded inside her head. She kept moaning his name, not his last name, his real name- ** _Takumi_**. She had no idea how she would get home or what she would tell her mother. Right now she was lamenting for herself, about how two distinct men had managed to break her so badly, about how stupid she was to fall for a guy who could never have genuine feelings for her.

 ** _-line break-_**

Usui's forehead was beaded with sweat. He had run all the way to the city metro station and then from the local metro station to her house, only to find that she was not there.

"What's wrong Takumi?" Mrs. Ayuzawa had asked him. He had replied that it was nothing special and tried to lie about the fact that he was frantically searching for Misaki. By that time, his stomach was overflowing with guilt and worry so his emotions were faintly visible on his face, Mrs. Ayuzawa had caught his lie easily. He had to admit that he was looking for her, however when her mother asked him why then he gave her a very vague answer and excused himself.

But before he could leave, Susana appeared and said "Maybe she's looking for you too, at your apartment, I suppose. She knows your address." Usui's face remained grim, his apartment was the last place he would expect to find her, but maybe...

He thanked her family and promised them he would call when he found Misaki

As he roamed about the street he shouted her name at the top of his voice, people stared at him like they thought he was a madman but he didn't give a crap about that, all he cared about and could ever care about was his Misaki. He couldn't even begin to tolerate thinking about the possibilities of what could happen to Misaki, a girl in the dangerous streets of Japan and that too in the dead of the night.

His guilt was threatening to crush him, to wipe away his very existence from the surface of Earth. He took Susana's opinion and decided to head to his residence, maybe Misaki was there.

On the way,he heard the sobs of a girl or a woman, he couldn't possibly care less about it but he had to help, because maybe Misaki was too crying in a similar condition, the sobs came from inside a park, the street was dimly lit but the park had absolutely no light but Usui was able to contemplate that this was the same park he and Misaki had...

His stomach clenched itself into knots and he found himself closer to breaking down than he had ever been. He saw the silhouette of a human in the distance and he walked closer, only to realize that it was... MISAKI! And she was crying, sobbing, moaning... his name,"Takumiiii. Why?"

He couldn't take it anymore, his brain had immediately put two and two together when she had seen her petite figure shaking with sobs. He collapsed on his knees, on the ground, as she moaned his name in a hoarse voice.

"Misaki" He whispered with tears in his own eyes. Just after that Misaki started to sob even more loudly, making him wince. He felt his cheeks become wet, but somehow Usui managed to scramble over to her.

He held his hand out to touch her shoulder but couldn't do it, not with all his guilt, still somewhere deep inside of him, there was relief because of the fact that Misaki was... safe with him and not in the hands of some other insolent male creature...

"Misaki, please." He whispered despite the fact that there was a throbbing sensation all over his body. It killed him internally to see her like this, when she was so vulnerable and needed support, when there was absolutely nothing he could do, when he was the cause of her melancholy state.

By now, she probably loathed him. "Misaki, please hear me out first." His voice cracked at every syllable, making him fell utterly useless.

 ** _Sorry guys, I couldn't post this chapter any sooner because I was moving out of my old house and shifting to a new one, and not just moving across the street, my new house is in another country. So yeah... that was my 'so called' excuse. I hope you forgave me. I got a new laptop but that doesn't mean that I will post more often._**

 ** _Please tell me if you liked it or disliked the plot and write reviews (Of course you will). I am sure y'all are good and happy and just to let you know, I am thinking of writing a bunch of one shots on maid sama. Please let me know if you have any ideas._**

 ** _And my name is Aarushi, though you probably figured that out._**

 ** _Love you all,_**

 ** _TheKleptomaniac_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of ASM (A Slight Misunderstanding). I hope you guys are doing well. I haven't received any mails yet and am still waiting. No suggestions for the one shots? That's alright but if you guys want anything specifically then send me the details and I will write it in finite time. And I would also like to give a shout out to** **Minniemiss123 and** **sweetH34R7 for the encouraging reviews. Well, here's the next chap and lets see how Usui makes it up to her.**_

Misaki cried and cried. She couldn't stop, the dam inside her had burst. All her anger, love, regret and scorn had fueled the blast. Her downfall would haunt her for years and so would his face, his features. She had heard girls calling guys beautiful instead of handsome, but she had always thought it to be foolish because what was beautiful about their hard and sharp features? But after looking at Usui for the first time, her belief had changed completely. It hurt her to think about it but that was not the only thing that had changed...

She took in a sharp breath,cursing herself for thinking about him in such a way. He was a jerk, a fraud, a manipulator. She could easily imagine the entire Seika population laughing at her and Usui walking up to her, all tall and mighty, and laughing his face off.

"Misaki" a voice whispered to her. The voice strangely sounded like Usui. But he couldn't be here, could he? He was probably hanging out somewhere with Erika-san or something.

Erika-san! How could she do this to her? The thought only increased the volume of her sobs. "Misaki please" the voice pleaded to her. She wanted to scream. Why was this happening to her? Hadn't her father done enough damage? Misaki felt as if she was on the edge of sanity.

A cold breeze blew by and Misaki, wearing only a thin T shirt, involuntarily shivered. Slowly, she felt trembling hands come to rest on her shoulders. She instinctively leaned into the touch slid down slowly to her shoulder blades, one of them moved to under her back, while the other slid under her legs, and slowly, she was lifted off the ground.

Misaki realized what was going on and struggled to free herself, but she did so halfheartedly. A small part of her brain sensed danger and commanded her to get away, but the other half of her brain and every cell in her body begged her to come closer to the source of warmth. "It's okay Misaki, I'm taking you home" Misaki immediately stopped struggling, the voice was familiar and she felt really safe. She gripped their clothes and tried to pry her eyes open, but it was too hard.

Her entire body felt sluggish and tired, it wasn't long before she started to relax in this man's arms, yes it was probably a man because she didn't think that a woman could support this much of weight. She hadn't realized it, but she had stopped sobbing. Misaki was so comfortable that she almost dozed off completely in the stranger's arms, but she suddenly felt as if needles were pricking her skin.

She soon came to a realization that it was actually _rain_ , and the reason it felt so sharp was her body temperature was very low. Ayuzawa shivered, and the unknown man in turn pulled her closer to him and said reassuringly "We are almost there."

She wrapped her arms around him, he'd been carrying her for a long time and lord knew how much she weighed!

Misaki was never sure but the man kept apologizing to her saying,"Misaki, I'm sorry. It was never supposed to be like this." The stranger was radiating even more warmth and she was colder than ever. She snuggled closer, not caring anymore, and drifted off to sleep.

The last sound she heard before she lost her consciousness was the ding of an elevator.

 _ **-line break-**_

Usui had no idea how he had held it together, but the second he walked inside his house and Misaki was safe on the carpet, he rushed to the lavatory and vomited.

He had been diagnosed with low white blood cell level a few days ago, and the doctor had told him that he could only recover if he rested properly, ate nutrition rich food and ate his medicines timely. But since he lived alone in his apartment, he continued to skip meals, spend sleepless nights and ignore his medicine, even though the doctor had strictly warned him.

Carrying Misaki for a while was no sweat for him, but carrying Misaki for half an hour, in his weak condition, on the pavement while it was raining cats and dogs over him was tiring.

 _Misaki._ He thought. She would hate him when she woke up and realized she was in his house. He had ended up carrying her to his house, even though hers was much, much closer, all due to his selfishness.

He left the bathroom in a hurry. Grabbing two towels from his closet his closet, he hurried over to Misaki. He carefully placed her head on his knee and with trembling hands, he brushed her face with the towel, then he ran it along her hairline gently, trying to remove all the excessive water while she was asleep.

He slowly rubbed it along her arms and wiped her hands dry. All this while his guilt was threatening to make him hurl. He picked her up and placed her sleeping form on to the sofa, careful not to disturb her. Then he removed her shoes and dried her legs, he knew that he should remove her main clothes otherwise she could catch a cold, but she would _kill_ him when she woke up, kill him mentally, physically and spiritually all with her hatred.

After wrapping the second towel around her and placing a scarf around her neck, he backed away. Resisting the urge to plant a goodnight kiss on her forehead, he made his way towards his kitchen to eat an energy bar.

Usui Takumi was sure that he wouldn't live much longer, not without Misaki no longer being his. And even if his body did somehow manage to survive sleep, food and water deprivation, than the WBC deficiency would surely get him.

Even though it was hopeless, he would try to make it up to her, he had to try, it was his last hope...

 _ **Please review. Criticism is accepted and contact me for suggestions.**_

 _ **Next time,**_

 _ **TheKleptomaniac**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm back... I read that some of were a tad bit disappointed with the plot, but don't worry this story will end with a happy ending (probably...) So, here's the next chapter, it took me a while to type it out, I don't have a beta reader. So, yeah, I can't think of anything else to say other than 'Don't kill me if I leave a cliffhanger!' And all of you have given me encouraging reviews throughout the story, I would like to thank you for that, my friends lag with 3 or 4 reviews and I got 30,which is endearing. Thanks!**_

Her throbbing head was the first sensation Misaki felt when she woke up. She moaned, not able to focus on moved around a bit, trying to deduce something about her environment, if anything, her body felt damp and frigid. Her hand struck the edge of the surface she was lying on, which made her realize that she was in a cramped enclosure. With sheer will power, she pried open her eyes to see that her head was resting on the armrest of a sofa.

Misaki sat up so fast that she almost fainted. Her throat ached painfully but as far as she remembered, she never had a cold. Hmmmm... she couldn't remember anything on that subject. She flexed her sore arms to find that an attire of clothing had dropped from her neck.

It was a scarf.

And not just any scarf, it was Usui's scarf. There was a clear flashback in her head. She whipped her head sideways to analyse her surroundings, cursing herself for not noticing the plain walls or the dearth of furniture earlier. Tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes. She looked down to check if she had any clothes on and was relieved to find them moist, but in place. She had no idea what she had been expecting but Usui did have a reputation of being perverted...and no one lived here with him...

The only article she could not locate was her footwear. The memories of yesterday were about to overwhelm her, the wound in her heart still fresh. She got and held up the towel against her body, feeling naked, But she soon threw it away, remembering that it was Usui's.

 _Usui._ She was close to breaking down, but she had to get out. God knew why Usui had brought her here after hurting her, but she was sure that it was not for a good cause and would certainly have no good effect.

Collecting her bearings, she rushed towards the only exit, but before her hands could unlock the door knob, a tender arm wrapped around her waist.

But her reaction was nowhere near tender. She instinctively kicked the man behind her where the sun don't shine, the arm on her waist broke away easily, slipping off her frame like that of a dead person. Still,"Misaki' he whispered, his voice very soft.

"Don't call me that." Misaki wanted to shout it out at the top of her voice, but it came out as a whimper. To this he replied,"Misaki, please hear me out first." His voice was very gentle as if the slightest force would make her crack. He wanted to listen to his excuse for playing with her feelings?

Even if she had tried, she could never have stopped herself from doing what she did next. She slapped him,hard.

But what she saw shocked her. Usui, who was always expressionless had tears in his eyes and his face in a frown, when her hand collided with his cheek, his tears leaked out and he hung his head down in...shame.

"Don't touch me" she cried and opened the door, then took a step to exit his apartment. But Usui grabbed her wrist, held it loosely and moved closer to her. He said, more of begged,"Misaki please! Listen to me." The tone of his voice was agonizing.

There was something in his voice that made her heart break, but the walls of hatred around her were not that weak..."I don't want to hear about your date with Erika-san."She shrieked with newfound anger in her voice.

The rational corner of her brain was suspicious of Usui, of why he was so sad when he had been the one who had hurt with her. But her rage was at it's peak and there was no convincing her...

For the sake of her safety, she dashed towards his kitchen and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which turned out to be a very sharp knife, beneath all her anger there was fear. "Stay away!" she shouted, but he was not there. She stood there was moments, minutes...but he did not come in.

"Usui" she whispered and the knife in her hand clattered to the floor, she forgot why she was running away from him and why she was even mad at him. Her female intution told her that something was wrong, very wrong. Slowly, she peaked out of the entrance of the kitchen...

And what she saw made her scream "Usui!", his graceful frame lay on the floor, as if he had collapsed suddenly. She ran up to him and turned him around so that she could see his face. He was pale, paler than she had ever imagined anyone could be. She placed his head on her lap. "Usui" she whispered her voice heavy with remorse. Her fingers slowly brushed down to a point in his neck but she felt no beat...

She waited, waited for something to happen, even the slightest drumming which could assure her that he was alive in her arms. But there was nothing...

A sob escaped her lips, then another "Usui.." she whispered, still unable to swallow the situation. But then her resolve strengthened when she remembered that Usui was strong, stronger than anyone she had ever seen.

Her fingers dove into his shorts' pocket and came out with a cell phone. She dialed three numbers before pressing the phone to her ear and frantically babbling the address. When she was done, she thrust aside the phone and her hands flew to unbutton his shirt.

She inhaled deeply and pressed her lips to his, forcing in as much air as she could and then backing away to examine his pulse for any sign of life. Tears flowed unchecked from her eyes as she begged god for mercy. She repeated this maneuver thrice before she finally felt a faint beat.

"Takumi!" She shouted and her arms wrapped around him on their own accord, she flung herself at him, her happiness with no bounds. She cried on his chest for a minute before going up to check his temperature.

His forehead was a 103 or 104, she was sure, but he was breathing and it was all that mattered now.

The sirens of an ambulance could now be heard in the distance. "Baka" she whispered "Idiot. I love you" she moaned, her guilt overcame her and she collapsed beside him. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't say anything. It was killing her to see him like this.

The door opened with a bang and she stood up, there were four people with a stretcher. She tried to help them as best as she could, hoping that they would hurry up and be a little gentle.

It seemed as if hours had passed by the time they finally got to the hospital, Usui was breathing through an oxygen mask. She looked at him for any signs of movement but there was none, only the faint heart beat sound in the monitor told her that he was alive. She had wanted to shout at the driver to go faster but she hadn't been able to find her voice.

The attendants ran along with his stretcher, but Misaki couldn't will her legs to move. The receptionist had to ask her a question thrice for the answer.

"How are you related to the patient?" the receptionist's voice was monotonous. Misaki swallowed and replied "I'm his...girlfriend."

"We need the consent of one of his family members to operate on him, before that we cannot do anything."

Her response made Misaki scream at the top of her voice."He doesn't have a GODDAMN FAMILY! Are you going to let him die because of that?!"

The attendant's response was particularly sharp this time. "I'm sorry but we need to consult his legal guardian before we can start anything, just in case the outcome of the operation is not successful. That is the rule here." She did not sound sorry at all. Misaki broke down "You don't understand...I've never met his parents, much less even heard of them and he lives alone in his apartment. Please, I beg you start the operation." But the receptionist still eyed her skeptically.

By chance, a doctor passed the reception. "Who is this young woman?" He asked her "And why is she crying?"

"Wait.." he said looking at her face. "I've seen you before, in a picture... Aren't you Mr. Usui's...friend?"

"Yes doctor. Please save him." she muttered.

The doctor's features portrayed confusion and then he seemed to understand her words.

"I told him to care of himself." The doctor huffed under his breath. "Misaki, come with me. And Akari, start his treatment immediately, he's a personally related patient." The receptionist obliged, after shooting a glare at Misaki.

Ayuzawa followed the doctor soundlessly to his office.

"You might want to sit down..." the doctor said and Misaki braced herself for the worst.

 _ **-line break-**_

 _ **Sorry guys. I know this chapter is a bit sentimental but it's going to be alright after the next two weeks or so... I was going to tease you because I ended with a cliffhanger but I went through the chapter and realized that it was a bit sad...**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews and advice. I have the entire story written out on paper, but the weekdays are quite harsh on me so I am never able to type it out. So yeah, just remember that I do not get paid for all the time and brain power I spent on this website. So please continue reading ASM and reviewing for the sake of my hard work.**_

 _ **Lots of love,  
TheKleptomaniac**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello guys! This is your weekly update of ASM. Enjoy, but do not forget to review as payment.**_

Misaki was dumbfounded after her conversation with the doctor.

 ** _-flashback-_**

 _"How do you know me doctor?" The doctor just smiled, not replying to her query. Misaki was baffled, she wasn't sure if she trusted the doctor anymore. But she had to learn more about the situation. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

 _"You must be wondering how I know Usui, even though he just came here." The doctor said, hitting the nail on the head. Misaki nodded._

 _"Well, this isn't the first time he came here..." The doctor said, much to Misaki's surprise._

 _"This is the tenth time... I think. Usui's a regular patient."Usui had never told her that he visited a hospital for treatment._

 _"Doctor..." She said, then gulped to steady her voice "What's wrong with him?" The doctor's face was grim "I doubt that you would be happy to know about it and I am not allowed to reveal personal-"_

 _"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Misaki screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Could it really be that bad?_

 _The doctor's eyes widened."He told me not to tell you, no matter what the situation. But I guess..." The doctor sighed and said "These are his reports."Misaki took the papers from him gingerly and mumbled a thank you, too embarrassed to say anything else._

 _"And Misaki..." The doctor beckoned her just when she was about to leave "Go easy on him. He must have had a very good reason to keep this a secret."_

 ** _-end of flashback-_**

It was 5:00 now. Misaki clutched the reports in her hand as she left the hospital. Usui was still in there, probably lying on one of the hospital beds, they hadn't let her see him, even though she had begged to do so. She needed to talk to him, not only for his sake, but for hers too because suddenly she felt as if she was blaming him for something he had never done. But who was she kidding, that was only a part of it. The truth was, she needed something to assure her that he was safe, alive and healthy, anything that would promise her that he wasn't leaving her. Not now.

She liked him more than she would ever want to tell him, and maybe that feeling was stronger than 'like'... The urge to be with him became abruptly overwhelming, in a matter of seconds. She had to clench her fists to stop the tears from escaping their bounds.

She still hadn't read his reports, afraid of what she would see. Deep inside her heart, she knew that she would eventually have to gulp down the situation. But for now, she was just numbly going on with her usual routine. She had about an hour and a half to go back home and then maid latte...

Misaki felt tears of frustration fill up her eyes. She would have to see Erika-san once again...and it would not be pretty. At least on her side it wouldn't.

 ** _-line break-_**

Misaki regretted knocking on the door of her house even before she did it. Of course it was a better idea to take her chances and try sneaking up the stairs. But why hadn't she done it?

Time slowed down to a torturous pace for her. The sound of the knob turning, the creak of the door opening, the only awareness of her surroundings was auditory. All due to the fact that she had shut her eyelids tightly in fear.

She waited, one second, two seconds, three seconds, but nothing happened. The noise around her had faded away, there wasn't even a single vibration.

Misaki plucked up the courage to peek at her receiver with a single eye. This had not been the kind of reaction she had been expecting.

On the frontier stood her sister, blinking obliviously. "Why do you look so terrified?" Her sister asked her promptly.

"I..." Misaki paused, trying to form a coherent response. To say that she had been surprised at her sister's words would be an understatement.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there with your mouth wide open, then you might as well come inside." Susana said bluntly. Misaki nodded and entered the room. "And why did you run away from Usui-san last night?" Misaki was baffled by the question. "I ran away..?"

Misaki was still too stunned to reply and of course the memories of the day before were fairly unpleasant.

Susana was still oblivious to her sister's conflicted emotions, so she continued "He came here you know, last night he was here, looked as if he had run a marathon. And then when we said you weren't here then his face went as pale as a ghost. He was really worried and took off running."

After hearing her sister's words, Misaki was more perplexed than ever. "He came here..."

But she wasn't done yet."And then he called. 11:15, I think. He sounded weird, as if he was hurt, but he said that you were fine. So, how was your night with him?" Susana asked innocently but Misaki could easily detect the real question behind the fake one.

She flushed, half with anger and half with embarrassment. "Susana! If you knew-"

Her angry rant was interrupted by her mother. "Misaki, you finally came. I don't mind you staying at Usui's but..." Her mother stopped mid sentence when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked her gently.

"Mom" Misaki gulped. _No she would not cry again._ "I...Usui...he's...hospital" she said with a controlled voice. Her mother embraced her without any hesitation. "What's wrong with Takumi, love"

"I don't know..." The reports felt heavy in her arms, it took all the will power she had to stop her tears from escaping.

Nevertheless, her mother's spirits were still high "I'm sure he'll be fine, dear. He is a strong lad, after all, we all know that. And it can't be that serious."

Misaki was about to disagree, but then thought against it. Why would she disagree with her own hopes? "You're right. I should get going now" she said regretfully.

 ** _-line break-_**

Misaki changed her clothes slowly, distractedly. Every time her mind was left alone, it pondered to Usui, in the hospital. She took a deep breath and then let out a long sigh. She knew that she was going to visit Usui after work hours, it was only a wait of a few hours. But why was she so restless? Usui was fine. She was sure of it, so sure that it was as if her mind had made it clear that nothing bad could ever happen to Usui Takumi.

Her mind drifted off to his medical records, she still hadn't read them yet, maybe that was why.

She settled on the bench beside her and slowly took them out of the parched brown envelope.

And she started reading...

White blood cell...shortage...leukemia, and suddenly the words on the page in front of her were merely a blur. _Usui. S_ he thought. _Please._ And the fact that he was dying in the hospital and she was here overwhelmed her.

She got up, her resolve stronger than ever before. She had to leave, right now. She would not work today, her excuse was more than just valid.

She yanked out her maid's outfit and threw on her regular clothes. Right then, Erika showed up. "Misaki, what's taking you so long?"

Misaki looked down, remembering how Erika had behaved with Usui yesterday. "I am not working today, you may go tell the chief." Misaki grabbed her bag, still not meeting her companion's eyes. She was just about to leave when Erika grabbed her arm.

Her voice was venom vapor "Let. Me. Go." Anyone could sense the applied pressure to calm her tone.

"Why have you been acting like a bitch!" Erika snapped at her. Misaki replied to her words with her own. She tugged her arm out of Erika's hand. "The only bitch that I see here is a whore who flirts with her friend's boyfriend." She glared at her, over her tears and then, stormed out of the room, leaving the brunette to think over her words and actions.

 ** _-line break-_**

Misaki took a cab to the hospital. (Yes, you read that right) She took a _taxi_ to the hospital. Before the car could even slow down, Misaki had flung the cash and was on her way up the stairs.

"I want to see Usui Takumi." she said to the nurse, who took a single glance at her and revealed his room number. She had clearly given up being difficult.

His room was on the 8th floor.

The huge crowd waiting outside the elevator told her that it was full. So, without any further ado, she made her way up the stairs at the average speed of 5 miles an hour. And she didn't stop until she was at his room.

 _Usui...Takumi..._ She muttered his name before turning the knob and going inside.

 _ **Sorry guys. This is it. I couldn't type anymore. But I swear, by the angel, that the climax comes out next week. I have read your ideas. Like I said, the story I type is already written out in the form of points, all I have to do is elaborate and make a few major/minor changes. If you wish, then you can even PM me or mail me, as you prefer. And I will my best try to input your ideas, somewhere.**_

 _ **It was quite hard typing out this chapter and I have a few tests next week. So yeah...**_

 _ **Don't lose hope,  
TheKleptomaniac**_


	8. Chapter 8

The room was white, the walls, the floor(if you didn't count the yellow on the corners), the bed covers, and even Usui was pale white. Misaki took in his appearance slowly, observing every detail.

His eyes were closed, but the bruised halo under them was painfully eminent. He was wearing a white robe, hospital clothes. His mouth was set in a straight line,his hands were spread out as if someone had put them there, in fact, his entire body was placed in such a way. Two thin tubes dug into his left hand's wrist. Through one of them flowed blood, through the other one, an unknown substance. The beeping sounds emitted by the monitor were the only proof that he was alive.

Misaki's knees buckled and a wave of dizziness passed through her. Her quick reflexes were the only reason why she didn't fall. She gripped the bed and it squeaked due to her weight, but Usui didn't open his eyes. She grabbed the shocking white chair and collapsed on it. The action caused a loud, echoing noise, but Usui did not move a centimeter.

She stared at him for a minute or two but it seemed like an hour. Then she reached out to his hand and interlaced their fingers she even squeezed it. Still sensing no reaction, she got up and caressed his cheek. "Takumi. Please wake up, for me." She was near tears now.

And just like that, his eyes shot open. Misaki's hand shot back. He was breathing, hard, but he still hadn't noticed Misaki. His eyes were wide, extremely vulnerable. He tried to get up but Misaki pressed her palm against his chest, holding him down.

And he seemed to finally bask in her presence.

At first, he remained still, almost expressionless, but from an angle you could see that his eyes were glassy. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Misaki put her finger on his lips. He was surprised, she saw it in his eyes.

She had so many things to say but was afraid her voice would crack. And it did "Takumi...Please tell me why?"

He understood her, as easily as he knew the back of his hand. He pulled her until her head was cradled against his chest. "Misaki...I'm sorry." He felt her body jerk due to the effort of concealing her cries. "It's okay Misa-chan, let it all out..."

He traced patterns on her back, careless doodles but it was enough to sent shivers down her spine, it seemed to her that she hadn't been with him for a long time and now, his presence was enough to make her knees go weak.

She let out a cry "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." Her voice came out cracked, like shattered glass striking a marble floor.

He pulled her tighter against him "There's more to it than meets yours eye. Misaki..."

She pulled away from him and saw his tears. "Then tell me..."

 ** _-line break- Neutral_**

She stared at him as if she expected him to tell her that this was all just a nightmare and as soon as he told her so, it would end.

But it wasn't. "Come here first." he said gently.

She hesitated before sitting on the space he had made for her on the bed, but Usui had other ideas. He tugged on her shirt until she laid down beside.

"Usui? What are you doing?" Her voice was gentle but he could sense the strain behind it. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Relax Misaki, I'm not going to hurt you... I just want you to be near me."

Her eyes teared up, even though her face was face was beet red. She buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide herself. His other hand reached up to stroke her hair.

"Ayuzawa, I would never dream of abandoning you, let alone breaking up with you after we just got together."

Her eyes shot open and she made an effort to look at him, but his slender fingers held her against him. The hand on her back traced relaxing patterns, which worked efficiently. Her eyes fluttered close at a moment's notice and almost unconsciously, her hand reached and wrapped around his waist.

"It was supposed to be a joke" He said softly and sighed. All that happened yesterday, I was only teasing you"

Misaki stiffened in his arms. "I thought it would be _funny_... to make it seem that I was ignoring you and then make it up to you with a romantic date at a restaurant, and then fireworks." Misaki stopped breathing.

"I was waiting outside for you the whole time, with a frilly dress..." He let out a sad chuckle. "I knew that you would be angry but I had never thought that you would jump to conclusions so quickly..." He took in a shaky breath and Misaki's eyes got watery.

"Only when Erika told me that you weren't there and had left did I realize that...Misaki I was so worried about you, I couldn't find you anywhere, do you have any idea what could have happen to you in the night time, especially when you were in _that_ condition" A few tears escaped his unfathomable green eyes. When Misaki looked up, she saw that they weren't very bright. She pulled him closer.

"I went to your house, looked for you on the streets and then I finally found you at the park." His voice stared into his eyes as he spoke "I waited for you all night to wake up, and in the morning..."

"I n-never knew." Misaki stuttered.

"I know" answered Takumi, closing his eyes, unable to look at her heart expression. Then after a moment of silence he opened his eyes again.

Misaki was crying on him and apologizing. Enraged, he held her chin, making he look at his eyes "It's not your fault."

His words made her cry harder. "B-but it i-is."

"No, it isn't" He disagreed firmly. "The stunt I pulled off was fairly...stupid. So stop blaming yourself for it."

"Okay" she muttered, and then started laughing. Usui looked at her with his eyebrows raised "Ayuzawa?"

She looked at him, her tear stained cheeks covered with a rosy blush "You...you called yourself stupid." He chuckled but narrowed his eyes "I'm not the only one who's stupid, so don't you dare hold it against me."

She smiled at him but it turned into a frown. "And what about the stunt you pulled off this morning. Huh? Collapsing like that on the ground."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" She thrashed him around, gripping his shoulders, then threw a hard blow on his chest. "What were you thinking..." she whispered. "Usui..." She said dejectedly.

"Misaki, I-" He said, unable to meet her eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU COLOSSAL IDIOT. Can't you do anything right? At the least, take care of yourself." She bit her lower lip, trying to contain her sobs.

"Do you realize how serious this is?" Her hands had come down to grip the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, so that they were eye to eye.

"Baka, you could...die. What would you do then..." She closed her eyes and leaned in so that their foreheads touched.

He felt his heart break when she started crying. God! What had he done to her, the head strong president of Seika High? A few days ago she would have kicked him away for doing such a thing but now... If he ever held her this close then she would slap him, but now she was holding on to him as if he was the only thing she had left.

"Ayuzawa. Ayuzawa, please don't cry." His voice came out as a hoarse whimper. He sat up, even though it hurt him to do so. Then he sat her on his lap and she, in turn, clung to him as if he was her lifeline."

He didn't say anything, instead he just caressed her petite frame and let her stop crying.

"Misaki" he mumbled when her cries had reduced to sniffs and whimpers, he massaged her scalp delicately with his good hand. Her grip around him tightened, but she didn't look up.

"Misaki...look at me." She lifted her head slowly and rested her chin against his chest. Her amber eyes looked scared, he cursed himself for hurting her.

"I know that I haven't been taking care of myself properly and I also know that you're angry..."Usui was interrupted by her.

"You think I'm angry?" She asked him incredulously, tear escaped her eyes. She didn't look away though.

Usui wiped the tear away with his thumb and to Misaki's surprise, his lips came to rest on her forehead.

"I know you're disappointed and worried, but it's going to be okay, I promise" He mumbled against her, effectively distracting her.

Misaki knew what he was saying was not true, at least she thought so. But she wanted, so badly to believe his promising words.

"You don't know about Leukemia? It's a cancer and-"

"Misaki." Usui stopped her. "Let me remind you that I have been diagnosed with _symptoms_ of Leukemia. I do not have the cancer yet." His words shut her up.

"B-but, in the morning, y-you..." Usui brushed his fingers along her wrist and brought it up to his lips. "Forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore." He said, as if he was truing to hypnotize her.

Misaki glared at him "How can I forget it when you-mmph" Usui crashed his lips on top of hers, stealing a passionate kiss and efficiently shutting her up and making her line of thoughts vaporize.

When he pulled away, she was gasping like a fish deprived of water. "Baka...Usui"

Then she seemed to recover her senses. "ARE YOU CRAZY! Don't you dare do that ever again, what if someone came in and saw-"

As if on que, the doctor came in right at that moment.

To the doctor, it seemed as if they were both straddling each other, engrossed in a heavy make up session. The doctor's face flushed red with embarrassment. It wasn't everyday you saw a girl getting cozy with her sick boyfriend on the hospital bed.

Misaki's face, needless to say was red enough to make any tomato jealous. She scrambled off Usui's lap and collapsed on the chair beside the bed, burying her beet face in her hands, as if she could shield the embarrassment by doing that...

Usui, on the other hand was unfazed by the current situation, if you didn't count the annoying smirk on his face.

The doctor was yet to recover from the shock, but he managed to stutter with utter awkwardness "Uhh...I-I can leave i-if you want me to...I mean-"

Usui waved off his offer. "You may stay, that is, if you wish to. I'm sure my girlfriend can wait..." He smirked at Misaki, who glared at him from under her hands. "Usui Takumi...You are going to regret this." Her demon-like voice gave him the clue that she was plotting something that he wouldn't like.

The doctor chuckled nervously "Are you sure...?" Usui nodded "Anything specific you came here for, doctor?"

"About that..." The doctor left his sentence hanging.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Look, I knew you guys were dying, and well...so was I._**

 ** _Yes I was! You think I don't have a heart?_**

 ** _Well, I ship TakumixMisaki too. And I have a heart because I'm a human (a robot can't get into this site, you know, the login thing)_**

 ** _Anyway, I spent the entire day at school writing this out. I even almost got into trouble! Because my History teacher was like "What are yoooouuuu dooooiiinng?" And now you know that I worked hard because this chapter is like, 2000 words._**

 ** _I ask you for one request every week, and one only. Please understand that reviews spell my life (Well, not really 'cause 'r-e-v-i-e-w-s' and 'm-y l-i-f-e" but still metaphorically!_**

 ** _So, please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please,_** ** _please_**

 ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review,_** ** _Review_**

 ** _And that just made it 2,400 words. So yeah... PLEASE REVIEW for the next chapter. Or else...no chapter._**

 ** _You know I love you,  
TheKleptomaniac_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Imma** **back and will no longer be begging for reviews. Why? 'Cause you guys reviewed so enthusiastically. I think that I almost died out of happiness! So here's your weekly update of ASM. And one of you guys asked me where I am right now. Well, I didn't reply sooner because I was paranoid. But now, I change my mind- I'm in Thailand, in an International School here. And thank you for the luck, my one of my exams didn't go well but you guys did try... It's rated T so be careful about the end, after the doctor leaves**_

 _"Anything specific you came here for, doctor?"_

 _"About that..." The doctor left his sentence hanging._

 _-Continued-_

"Takumi, you did not follow the prescription." It wasn't a just a statement, it was an accusation. The doctor spoke in a firm voice, like a father would to his son.

 _They must be pretty close_ thought Misaki absentmindedly then she snapped out of her subconscious state. "USUI, THIS ISN'T EVEN THE FIRST TIME."

The doctor sighed miserably "I warned you twice before this but you still did not listen."

Usui hung his head down, his golden locks falling on his face. He mumbled faintly and even Misaki had trouble making out what he said "There was no one to take care of me."

Misaki frowned "You never told me Usui, I was always there for you every time you got hurt...and you didn't even think of telling me this time."

Usui tilted his head sideways, so that their eyes met, his were shining. "All those other times, I was injured because of you, and the only reason you came was because you felt obliged to do so..."

His words were like a slap to her face, but they were true... she had made it seem that this was the only reason she came to nurse him.

His eyes widened when he saw her tormented face. "I didn't mean it like that." He said softly "I know it's different now, you do care."

The doctor was oblivious to the intensity of their heartfelt conversation. "Either way, Takumi you have to straighten up _now_ and even if you do, I still can't guarantee your well-being."

Usui sighed "Then I guess I'll have to manage with that."

The doctor appeared to be angry "Why didn't you inform your family, I'm sure that they-"

"They wouldn't have done anything." Usui answered him in an equally firm voice. "Anyway what's done is done, it's in the past and cannot be reversed."

The doctor sounded irritated, "And what assurance do I have that you won't repeat it?"

"I will make sure." Misaki's face was still down, but when she looked up, Usui could identify the demonic light behind them, the anger because of his defiance of his health, but her tone still reflected guilt.

His eyes softened and he reached out to hold her hand, but she recoiled "You've lost that right Usui Takumi, due to your little speech."

He grabbed her hand anyway and with such force that she was pulled off her chair in the process and onto the bed, in his lap. "Misaki, that's a mean thing to say, especially after what happened yesterday..."

"That's your fault." She said slapping his chest halfheartedly, his cheap blow had been effective "You shouldn't have said that about me."

 _-flashback-previous chapter_

 _Usui waved off his offer. "You may stay, that is, if you wish to. I'm sure my girlfriend can wait..." He smirked at Misaki, who glared at him from under her hands._

 _-end-_

"Okay then" Usui muttered placing his chin atop of her head. "I'm sorry Misa-chan" He kissed her forehead lightly.

Both of them seemed to have forgotten the that the doctor was present. The doctor coughed awkwardly and excused himself, tripping on his way to the door and then banging his toe on the edge of the wall.

She glared at Usui after the doctor had left, "You little... scared off your own doctor."

Takumi let out a hearty chuckle, and pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose in her hair and breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Let go of me." Misaki mumbled, removing his arms from her torso and settling down at a safer distance so that they were facing each other. She looked up at him from under her bangs timidly, as if she was trying to tempt him.

He winced inwardly, maybe he shouldn't have said that..."You're so sly Ayuzawa, trying to seduce me like that."

She blushed "Baka, it's nothing like that. Anyway, I should be leaving." She got up from the bed and walked towards him.

Usui glowered at the wall clock _8:30._ Why was time never on his side? He looked up to Misaki standing in front of him. "I forgive you, for now."

She bent down to peck his lips but Usui Takumi had other ideas, he pulled her down, wrapping her in his embrace.

She tried fighting him off but soon realized that it was pointless, she could feel her will giving in. Her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord and the world seemed to be right again. He nibbled slightly on her lower lip but she was too engrossed to back away, but when he ran his tongue across the frontiers of her mouth, she immediately pulled out of the kiss.

She gaped at him "Usui..."

He traced the curve of her cheek with his thumb and then he bent down close again "I'm sorry Misa-chan, but I can't help it if my girlfriend is so beautiful..." He mumbled against her lips and then pressed them against hers.

Her hands were still trembling, he felt them settle on his chest and apply the slightest amount of pressure, he pulled away, afraid that he had pushed her too far and scared her off. But what he saw amazed him.

Her eyes were clouded, as if she had been thinking of something intense...

Involuntarily, a smirk graced his lips. He kissed her nose teasingly, "Okay Misa, but promise me that you'll come tomorrow"

Miskai's chest still heaved and she looked horrified for some reason "Don't ever do that again." Her hands fisted handfuls of his clothing, as if she was trying to hold back..

Again, she looked up at him "You were teasing me again, weren't you?" With those words she got up and ruffled his hair, then shook her head and smacked his head.

His eyes widened at her multi-emotional actions. "Ayuzawa..."

"I know we have a lot to discuss, but for now you're staying in the hospital and don't even dare to force them to let you go" Her voice held presidential authority but her eyes were still averted.

She grabbed her bag and was about to leave when he stopped her "Good night, Ayuzawa, you never seize to amaze me..." Even though her back was turned to him, he could practically see her blushing.

He braced himself for a snarky comment but her timid voice surprised him "I'll take that as a compliment. Good night... Takumi."

She slammed the door before he could react.

 _ **end (for now)**_

 _ **That's it for now my people, feel free to PM me if you guys ever want to. Tell me, are the characters still OOC? 'Cause IDK and give me suggestions to make it better. You guys should watch the AMV of 'every time we touch' and 'Stereo hearts' if you haven't, it's freakin' awesome! And have you guys ever listened to E.T. I was doing it when I was writing the chapter. I love it!**_

 ** _Sorry, I know that I keep jumping from topic to topic, but I have so much to say:)_**

 ** _Anyway, that's quite enough for this time...I'll remind you guys again- you can PM me whenever you want! (And I promise that I will reply.)_**

 ** _Kisses from Takumi and Misaki,  
_** ** _TheKleptomaniac_**


	10. Sorry this is a survey! Please answer

**_Hello guys, this is not an update. Sorry!_**

 ** _Y'all know that Misaki has to go to maid latte to work, and when she does, there will be interaction between her and Erika-san. So, since I wasn't sure what you guys wanted..._**

 ** _This is an official question- Do you want Erika to be cruel and bitchy (excuse me for the slang) or do you want her to be supportive and forgive Misaki?_**

 ** _I would like it if you guys supported her being mean and wicked, it would be much more fun to read and write it._**

 ** _But then some of you might also find it offensive, plus this story lives because of your approval and support, so I would have to work a bit harder against my instinct to make her kind._**

 ** _To answer this question, please PM me or mail me on the mail ID aarushidvic21 , but remember that I will only wait for 2 days, that's the amount of time you have for deciding. After 2 days, I will continue writing...I can't promise when the next chapter comes out but I will try to make it as soon as possible._**

 ** _Remember, I will add up the no. of choices for each category. And my choice counts too!_**

 ** _Thank you, you've made this fanfiction possible,_**  
 ** _TheKleptomaniac_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**The was I portrayed it might have been misunderstood by you. Yes, Erika was on Usui's side with his flawed plan, but her flirting and all that stuff was her own thing, i.e. she did it on her own, it wasn't a part of Usui's plot. Sorry in advance for all the interruptions in the middle:( And THANK YOU to all the trusty reviewers! This will be a treat for you guys, I had to work extra hard to write a 3000 word chapter!**_

The next day at school wasn't particularly pleasant; Misaki couldn't deny the feeling of dread creeping up her spin. Even though it had only been 15 hours since she had last seen Usui, she still felt as if his life was not secure, like a flickering light bulb that could short circuit any moment. His doctor's words still echoed in her ears, filling the silence with a dreadful ring

"What's wrong?" Sakura had asked her, cocking her right to check if Usui was behind her or not, but he wasn't, of course. Then she had let out a gasp and made a horrific expression, which made it seem as if the sky had suddenly turned purple, and that was the problem with teenage girls that Misaki strongly detested, the overreacted in practically every situation

"Since Misaki had not been in the mood to explain the situation, instead of replying she had questioned her about Kuuga-kun, it had just taken a simple question for Sakura to launch into a detailed description of her romantic encounter with the singer she was crushing on, "And he looked so hot….I swear every girl in the festival was swooning!" Sakura's gossip was nowhere near an end.

Shizuko, on the other hand was fuming, Ayuzawa wouldn't be surprised if she combusted spontaneously.

"SAKURA! YOU NEED TO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW" The dark aura around her short-haired friend was nearly demonic and resembled hers, Shizuko rarely lost her temper, but when she did, it was never a pretty sight. And that was when Sakura was dragged into the nearby closet for a heart lecture; the echoes of Shizuko's scolding could be heard throughout the entire high school, in fact even the words of their conversation could be made out.

Misaki sighed and made her way towards the student council room, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything, apparently.

To say she was missing Usui would be the understatement of the decade. His presence around her had become a habit and now that he wasn't there to watch her every move and make perverted comments, she felt incomplete in a way that was really uncomfortable.

"Pres…." Yukimura trailed off, worried by the glum look on the her face. Ayuzawa's head snapped up and her eyes widened before she regained her usual attitude "Yukimura. Go bring the annual checkup papers." He muttered a quick "Hai" before rushing to get them"

"President?" He said fearfully a while later when she was looking at the records. "I-I hope y-you don't m-mind me asking…." Ayuzawa looked up at him with an eyebrow arched. "But w-where is U-Usui-sssaannn?" He took one look at her expression and scampered down the hall to the boy's toilet, the only place that she couldn't hunt him.

Misaki let out a murderous sigh, it was bad enough that she couldn't get Usui out of her mind and then over that, everyone had to come and remind her. She stood up abruptly, her chair went flying and hit the wall violently. _Enough_ , she couldn't do this anymore.

The wall clock told her it was an hour beyond the school's curfew. She slung her school bag over her shoulder and stalked out of the campus, leaving the papers on her desk...

 **- _line break-_**

She was not looking forward to her work hours at maid latte, her emotions had gone overboard the last time she had been there.

 _Erika-san_ Even though she was ashamed of what she said to her, she couldn't help feeling jealous all over again. She remembered every detail, the way she had giggled when Usui had acknowledged her that day, her blush and even the precise brush of their hands.

She huffed, exhaling her breath out like it contained some bitter toxin, and it probably did. She never thought that she would ever face a situation like this.

After all, it was the guys that fought for girls.

She entered the cafe in the very last minute, she did NOT want anyone messing with her right now. But before she could even begin changing her clothes, the chief came in.

"Oh Misaki!" She said exasperatedly. "What happened yesterday? You never take leaves but-"

Misaki held up a hand, as if to block out her sympathy, "I'm fine chief. And yes, yesterday was a major exception, I had my personal reasons." She said putting extra emphasis on the word _personal_.

The chief smiled, but it did not show her teeth. "As you wish, Misaki."

Misaki gritted her incisors together when Honoka entered the changing room. "What is it?" Misaki asked her politely while throwing on her dress.

Her eyes gleamed with ruthlessness in the faint light, she banged the locker door shut and left the room, Honoka made absolutely no effort to stop her.

Wanting for her job shift to be over as soon as possible, Misaki went around with perfectly fake but flawless attitude. She could feel several distinct gazes on her, trying to burn holes on the back of her skull.

The chief came up once again during her break, by then Misaki had calmed down a bit, she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, trying not to draw any attention.

"Misaki" The chief said, bending over to look at her with sincere eyes "You know that I'll always be here for you. Right?"

This made her look away,"It's really nothing."

The chief sat down beside her and gently took her hand. "Misaki, it isn't nothing, you ran off a few days ago too."

Misaki breathed out sharply, the reminder did not bring any pleasant thoughts,"I-I can't"

The chief patted her back, "I understand, I even know that this is about Usui-kun, and whenever you feel like you can tell me, I'm here."

The chief squeezed her hand and for a second Misaki thought that her shift wasn't going as bad as she had imagined. But that was only until Erika-san entered the room.

Misaki stood up calmly "My break's over." But of course, Erika had to interfere "I'm sure you could spare a few minutes to talk with me." It was more of an order than a request. "You may leave, chief."

Misaki scoffed at the tone of her voice, Erika acted as if she was the boss, how malicious. "I'd rather stay." For the first time in her life, she heard a hint of firmness in the chief's voice.

Erika rolled her eyes and jumped straight to her subject,"There's no need to be so hard on Takumi, Misaki. It was never his intention to send you bawling off in the streets of town. He was only trying to make your date more effective, which I don't get why. I mean, why would he try to do that with _you._ " She spat the word out like a piece of chewing-gum "It's not like you the brain to give a boy what he wants, all you do is shout and blush embarrassingly red, I swear your face _always_ looks like a tomato that burst open!" She cut off with a cackle that made her sound, very much like a witch. She saw the chief's eyes widen.

She, on the other hand forgot all about her remorse and guilt, "Erika-san, I've come to realize that you have always been lost in your own world, too deaf to even _hear_ what the others say!" Her eyes gleamed with anger, her facial expression as violent as a vampire "Usui and I might have had a misunderstanding, but even before you started babbling like bitch, I already knew about it. So what I would like you to do is back off! He's _mine!"_

Erika stared at her, eyes bulging out of their sockets and lips trembling like a child.

And the rest of her time at work passed easily, without any physical interruptions. The only thing that bothered her was how could she have trusted someone forvso long and never realized their true intentions?

 ** _-line break-_**

The hospital was the same as yesterday- the white walls and the eminent aura of death...Misaki hated this place.

She took the elevator this time, making sure not to draw any attention. She remembered the location of his room perfectly and had no trouble finding it, but her hesitation kept her outside for a good while. Misaki did not know why she was so nervous, it wasn't as if this was Usui's apartment and she had been waiting all day for this...

Then she remembered...she had called him by his first name last night and that kiss...

Whenever she was around Takumi, the color of her face seemed to change permanently into red and her heart pace quickened even though there was no or little physical contact, but that kiss..

It was as if he had unlocked a completely new side of her, her heart's pace had quickened to thrice of it's normal rate but that wasn't why she was so terrified. It was because of the emotional metamorphosis that had taken place inside her, because of the fact that suddenly she had felt an appeal so strong that it was dizzying.

Ayuzawa Misaki collapsed against the wall, yesterday had been so different, so extreme in comparison to anything she had felt before, just the thought of it was enough to labor her breath. Another five minutes passed before she went back to normal. She cursed herself, now she had only twenty minutes to talk with him now.

Misaki was just about to get when the door opened on it's own accord and the doctor stepped out almost trampling over her. "GAH" He screamed, it was actually a male nurse.

She got up to apologize, but the nurse had skittered off. She sighed, there was no point in hiding outside, Usui would have already spotted her. She got in and locked the doorknob behind her.

Her boyfriend was seated on the bed, anxiously waiting her for. Though, she kept her eyes on the ground, red color threatening to take over all the skin on her face.

"Ayuzawa, what's wrong?" He asked her, of course he had to notice everything. She retreated by a step.

"Ayuzawa?" He said when he heard no answer.

"Misaki, come here right now." He said firmly but she made no move to execute his demand.

"If that's what you want then I'll come there..." He didn't hesitate to climb off the bed.

Her head shot up, an alarmed expression taking over her features. "Usui.." She said, walking up to him. He wrapped her in the embrace of his trembling arms, he was leaning heavily on her. "Is this about yesterday?" His voice was even, despite the fact that his expression said otherwise...

Misaki pried his arms from herself, it took almost no effort. She glared at him sharply. "Sit" She pushed him back, against the comforter of the bed. He collapsed, making her glare intensify- why was he going about like he was not medically handicapped?

"Usui, you're burning up!" She exclaimed.

His face was set into a frown, "You're avoiding my question?" Finally, her eyes focused on his and even though it was only for a second, he had already identified her emotions- hurt, hesitation and the most obvious of all conflict.

"Misaki" He breathed "Come here" He gripped her hand with all the strength that he could muster.

The president was reluctant at first, but after a few moments of hesitation, she settled beside him. Misaki noticed that Usui was breathing heavily, his forehead was beaded with sweat and his face flushed.

Misaki seemed to forget her nervousness in an instant, "What the heck is wrong with you? Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

He exchanged a look with her, "Misaki, tell me..." And suddenly, he didn't have the strength to speak...

Ayuzawa made a wild grab for the emergency phone in every patient's room, "Doctor! He-" Her voice died out and Usui's pants dominated the room.

"Yes-Yes please, hurry up" In a minute, the doctor burst into the room with a nurse at his heels.

"Lie back..." He said, pushing Usui on the bed. The nurse hastily connected Usui's wrist with the drip system. "Take deep breaths...inhale...exhale...inhale..."

The world swam around her and she couldn't distinguish the ceiling from the floor. She collapsed on the chair, black spots threatening to take over her vision. But somehow, she managed to calm down. With a jolt she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch period, and then to, it had only been a single rice cake.

In less then five minutes, Usui was snoring on his bed.

The doctor exhaled audibly "He'll be fine-" He said turning to Misaki, he let out a gasp "You look almost as bad as your boyfriend!"

Misaki managed a nod and a snort, she was fairly sure the doctor had been exaggerating...

"Katsumi! Go bring her something to eat" The nurse scurried off.

The doctor sighed and said "He'll be fine." It took Ayuzawa a while to realize that he was talking about Usui, "We just disabled his glucose supply a few hours ago, we thought that he would be fine without it, but..."

The doctors eyes furrowed in confusion, "Tell me Misaki, did he do something-"

"He got up from his bed and tried to walk over to me." Misaki said, she had already understood the situation.

The doctor clicked his tongue is disapproval, "That boy-"

"It was my fault" She said flatly, her tone indicated that it was the end of the conversation. The doctor looked irritated, "I don't get what-"

Misaki looked up boldly,"Please...Give him some time." The doctor left the room, leaving it in perfect silence.

 _ **-line break-( It gets a bit OOC after this. But hey! I gotta add my touch to the persona!)**_

In the absence of any happenings, Misaki's mind drifted off to maid latte...She shook her head, trying desperately to clear out the unwanted thoughts.

She stared at him, his relaxed face, drinking in his features. There was nothing else she could do anyway.

His appearance no longer made it seem that he passed out. Instead he looked like he was asleep, free from all the troubles of the mortal world.

With a jolt, she realized that this was actually the first time she was seeing him like this. Without the frown on his face and the intense color of his cat-like eyes, she could easily portray him as a child. Which left her wondering how he had been as a child?

Had he been cheerful and carefree? Or had he always been like this?

Misaki sighed and and looked at the wall clock, 5 more minutes and Usui was still sleeping...The selfish side of her wanted to jerk him awake right now.

She swung herself over the bed and took her place next to him, his blonde, spiky hair shone in the light of the room. And suddenly her hand moved, as if it had a mind of it's own and settled on his hair. But his expression did not change, not even the slightest twitch of his lips.

She ran her hands through his locks, the feeling was comforting. Slowly, her hand traced the outline of blue under his eyes, brushing against his cheekbones. Then the thought of today's hustle popped back into her head.

She wanted, so badly to talk to him, to tell him about her problems. But he, himself was so caught up him his own troubles...

She was being self-absorbed, especially when she brought her lips to his.

His eyes fluttered open when he sensed her touch. His eyelids were rapidly dropping down, but he struggled to keep his consciousness.

"Misa...I-" She stared at him with glassy eyes. Her fingers covered his lips in one swift move, widening his eyes.

"I had a fight today..." She held his gaze, taking in the confusion on his face. "I fought with her..." Even saying her name could cause bile to gather up in her throat's chamber and her eyes to sting like they were drenched in acrid humor. _**(Only science nerds like me will get this.)**_

He understood. "Come here." Before she knew it, she was settled beside Takumi, his arms holding her in place. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, the moisture in her eyes escaping like a traitor. The fight had upset her more than she had previously thought.

His lips grazed her forehead, she forgot all abut her troubles.

The faint brush of his hand in her hair was lulling her into a dreamy slumber, the only discomfort was the nagging felling in her mind, a voice that told her she was forgetting something...

She pushed the thought aside and pulled herself closer to him, basking in his heavenly warmth and plunging into the darkness.

 _ **Dah End**_

 _ **Hola amigos! Yo es una estudiante, yo escribo fanfiction. Sorry, just had to show off my Spanish skills. For those of you that did not get the science reference, study the structure of our eyes, there are two liquids called aqueous and vitreous humor in our eyes...**_

 _ **Okay, so I have another request, if you haven't tried 'chase you down' with the amv (original version) THEN GO DO IT RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **Sorry, that was me fangirling. And, I don't think I could ever love any other human, mortal male (or female, for that matter) as much as I love Usui Takumi. Not even my boyfriend.(I hope he never reads this)**_

 _ **Inclusive of my own vote, more people wanted an evil Erika-san! So that was what the story depicted...And another thank you to all the people who review because this story now has more than 50 reviews! I went around the house shouting it at the top of my lungs.**_

 _ **And to all those people who take advantage and just scroll through one story and then another, the authors KNOW that you have been there!**_

 _ **Until next time,  
TheKleptomaniac**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello guys! And yes, my Spanish is bad, that's because I just started learning in school. I can tell you the basic translations and all, but the grammar is way outta my reach. I did not use google translate when I was writing that, I just did it, I'd never thought that an actual person from Spain would bother reading it...but yeah thanks guys! I know I kinda ditched this story for a month...but I'm back now. So please don't kill me, and don't kill me again after you read the content of this chapter..._**

That was the night Usui Takumi slept properly for the first time in over a week. The comfort he felt when he woke up was overwhelming, if he could, then he would have stayed like that for the rest of life.

His body cocooned Misaki, her head was cradled in the contours of his chest and her arms were wrapped snugly around his neck. The IV insertion in his arm hurt, but he barely noticed it, his hold on Misaki tightened when she exhaled a long breath, she never seemed to understand what she did to him. He buried his head in the pillow to disperse the ugly thought.

Sunlight peeked out from the curtained window, 9:30 read the wall clock. Maybe he could go to sleep again and make the best of his day with her, he suppressed his laughter at the thought of Misaki waking up and looking at the time..

Clearly she was on que, Misaki let out a yawn and slowly reached her hands up to stretch them. Usui looked down at her, she resembled the posture of a cat, as soon as her muscles were stretched to their maximum extent, they retracted and came around him. She pressed closer until there was zero gap and let out another one of her deep exhales.

His control was stretched to it's limits. He needed up get up NOW, before he did something immoral...He tried to create some distance between their bodies but Misaki moved closer and suddenly there was this scandalous moment when he wanted to attack her in her sleep, but somehow, he managed to control his manly urges.

His lips were on hers in an effort to pull her out of her sleep, to alert her of what was coming if she continued her involuntary but seductive foreplay. And it was successful, after a nanosecond of kissing him back, she pushed him off.

Misaki sat up with a gasp, unaware of her surroundings or the identity of the intruder who was "assaulting" her. She leaped up on him, her sense of sight not working properly. "HOW DARE YOU..." It was then when she noticed that it was Usui Takumi, her perverted boyfriend.

"Usui Takumi! What am I..." Her sentence stopped short when she realized the time. "BAKA!" She gripped his shirt, throttling him with the volume of her speech. "Why didn't you wake me up! I'm supposed to be in school-"

"But Misa-chan." He pulled on a hurt expression. It's the national foundation day. I thought you would want to spend it with...me" He covered his face with his hands, feigning pain, Misaki appeared to walk down memory lane and contemplate whether he was lying or not.

After deciding that he was probably right, she looked down to see his hidden face. The IV insertion of his arm bled, it had stained the arm of his clothing. She gasped at the sight and got off immediately, tenderly taking his wrist in her hand she kissed it and muttered a barely audible apology.

Misaki took a tissue and dabbed it slowly, trying to recede the blood flow. Usui peeked out from under his arm, he was more than surprised at her sudden mood change.

Misaki muttered something about his alien breed from planet pheromone and got off the bed to throw away the used tissue.

She stayed there however, glaring at him from afar. Usui looked up at her, expecting some kind of response but she didn't say anything.

Suddenly yesterday's scanty conversation struck him and he beckoned her over. "Misaki" His eyes glazed with worry "What happened yesterday at maid latte?"

That was all it took to bring back her insecure look. "I..." Her voice cracked but she shook it off. "Erika-san, she-"

A moment later, she was curled up beside him. Usui sensed that she wasn't capable of explaining, so held her, eager to find out but careful with her emotions.

"Misaki" He said, nuzzling his face in her neck,"Tell me...Do I need to go beat her up for you?"

Usui grinned as she stiffened and looked up, expecting to see her blush or smile sheepishly, but instead, he saw tears in her eyes. His arms tightened around her in an effort to calm her down. "It's going to be alright."

Misaki spoke despite despite the thickness in her throat.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Erika rolled her eyes and jumped straight to her subject,"There's no need to be so hard on Takumi, Misaki. It was never his intention to send you bawling off in the streets of town. He was only trying to make your date more effective, which I don't get why. I mean, why would he try to do that with you." She spat the word out like a piece of chewing-gum "It's not like you have the brain to give a boy what he wants, all you do is shout and blush embarrassingly red, I swear your face always looks like a tomato that burst open!" She cut off with a cackle that made her sound, very much like a witch. She saw the chief's eyes widen._

 _She, on the other hand forgot all about her remorse and guilt, "Erika-san, I've come to realize that you have always been lost in your own world, too deaf to even hear what the others say!" Her eyes gleamed with anger, her facial expression as violent as a vampire "Usui and I might have had a misunderstanding, but even before you started babbling like bitch, I already knew about it. So what I would like you to do is back off! He's mine!"_

 _Erika stared at her, eyes bulging out of their sockets and lips trembling like a child._

* * *

His hand worked their way in her hair, burying all flesh and his other one traced lazy patterns on her back in an effort to ease her up. "And you said that I was yours?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms.

But slowly, he felt her nod her head. "I get why you're disappointed, she did turn on you so suddenly and you were such good friends..."

She sniffed and murmured harshly,"Baka Usui, Let me go." And he did, as soon as she finished saying it.

She released a sound of surprise and he saw in her eyes that she didn't mean it but the damage was done.

He turned around and pressed the button on his bedside. "I get it, you think it's my fault? That it was me who had you fighting over her. Fine then, you may leave since you clearly do not want to be with me." His tone came out with ice, more than he had intended. He knew he shouldn't have said that but still, why was it that she always turned on the people who tried to comfort her?

She opened her mouth as if to say something but the doctor came in.

"What's wrong." The doctor looked as if he had come running.

Usui shrugged in reply "I figured it wouldn't hurt if we had our check-up fifteen minutes sooner."

The doctor exhaled in relief at his words,"I was just going over your treatment, I thought something serious had happened."

He met her gaze and saw the hurt in her eyes, without looking away he said "If I am wrong then please correct me, we're operating today and there is a good chance of me not surviving?"

The doctor hung his head low and muttered a yes.

Misaki gaped at him, he might as well have slapped her _and_ broken up with her. She saw his smirk waver and disappear, her own eyes were brimming with tears.

The doctor, still in his state of obliviousness coughed and gestured for Misaki to leave and she did, every step she took made her heart heavier. She felt his gaze burn at the back of her neck, beckoning her with a kind of gravity. Though, a single emotion still led her through the door and suddenly her hand was on the knob, about to close it, when it struck her...There was a chance that she might never see him again and the last thing they ever did would be...to fight.

Her brain didn't register the action when she turned and neither did she know what her body was doing on it's own accord until she flung herself into his awaiting arms.

"Takumi..." She heard him ask the doctor to delay his check-up.

He hummed against her ear, resting his chin atop of her forehead.

Her sobs took over the room, "Please don't...Don't go...Don't lea-"

"Never" was his curt response. "And I'm sorry, it was partially my fault, in fact, if I had never thought of that stupid idea then it would have been best-"

"Don't, I-let's not talk about the bad things..." Her grip on his shirt tightened.

His chuckle rang in her ears. He kissed her forehead, "I was exaggerating, there's only a 15% chance and beyond that my immunity is anything but weak."

She pulled away, only to crush her lips against his.

Usui was expecting one but the intensity...it left him hanging. He kissed her back nonetheless. She had never been the one to ignite such an intimate gesture but it seemed like the circumstances had really pushed her buttons today

Misaki pulled away for breath, muttering something about WBCs and immunity. When she looked up at him her eyes were still wide "Promise me then?"

Usui Takumi cleared his throat and said "I swear I will not lat a minor technicality separate me from the love of my life."

"I'm serious" She said slapping his arm lightly.

Again, he took her into his embrace, placing his lips next to her ear, he whispered "Misaki, I have persevered to get you to fall for me. All those times you were with Hinata, my insides burned up, yet I persisted. And it wasn't only him, that Tora, if I could..." He trailed off after realizing that he had drifted from the subject.

Misaki shivered in his arms, the feel of his warm breath trailing down her neck was distracting.

Usui continued on"I can't imagine why you would think you could get away from me so easily...After all we've been through, do you really think that our love is so weak?"

"I-" Misaki said looking up to meet his eyes, there were tears flowing down her face.

"Shhh" He said "It was rhetorical." Then, he bent down to lick her tears off her face.

"Baka!" She shouted, making a deep chuckle erupt from his throat.

She blushed and looked away "Do you even know that tears are made up of-"

"I know" He said rocking their bodies back and forth "And I also know that you'll be coming to see me this evening."

Misaki blushed yet again, "Of course I will."

When she left him, she left with a hope, an optimism that things would be right again. And she was right, they would...

 ** _This is not the end, I repeat, this is not the end of "Where this led us" That is why I changed the title, so that it would be related to whatever I started doing next. Sorry for all the time I left you hanging, I couldn't think of what to write because I was disappointed that my other story was getting such less (NO!) reviews. But yeah..._**

 ** _Until next time,  
Annabeth-AD_**


	13. This is a question FOR YOU TO ANSWER

_**Okay guys...this might be a bit confusing but please read because it is IMPORTANT.**_

 _ **I planned on making a twist in the story, I'm getting tired of writing sappy stuff and you guys are probably getting tired of reading it...but the thing is that- I always rely on your approval, and this might be a little...cruel but yeah, I really REALLY want to do this.**_

 ** _So...the thing is that- I'm NOT telling you what I'm doing, I'm just giving you the choice to approve or disapprove._**

 ** _So, in conclusion, you guys just get to say yes or no without knowing what I'm doing._**

 ** _Thank you for reading! And it might be helpful IF YOU ACTUALLY REPLY TO THIS QUESTION!_**

 ** _I know:) I use cap-locks sooo much! But I think that people usually focus on the cap-locks._**


End file.
